


Match Point

by Kayaa



Category: RF - Fandom, Roger Federer - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayaa/pseuds/Kayaa
Summary: Roger is the best tennis player in history. But how long can he stand being a faithful husband?





	1. The day I met Roger Federer

I looked myself in the mirror for the last time before I leave the house. The perfectly fitted blue suit and my red blouse, combined with the ”brave red” Mac lipstick and loose hair, are giving me the confidence that I need to face the long hard working day I have ahead of me. I put on some nude high heels, adding some centimeters to my 1,75m. My brown eyes covered with dark brown eyeshadow so I can hide the hours I’ve been working till dawn. We have very few days before the presentation of audit conclusions of the Roger Federer Foundation to the Board, and all of us have been working long hours to maintain the original deadlines. That’s the thing about external audit. No matter if the client delays the delivery of the information needed, you still have to deliver your conclusions at time. However, in this case, the information wasn't even late, we just had so much work and we are really committed to give meaningful insights to the Foundation.  
At least they’ve corrected last year’s misstatements, I thought, as I was entering the bus.  
Zurich is even more beautiful in the winter, the snow decors everything in white, all this landscape is very different from my hometown, Malaga, in Spain. Malaga is sunny almost every day of the year. As the years go by, I miss Malaga more and more. However, I had to leave, it wouldn't be healthy for me to stay there after all that happened...  
I enter the Foundation building, I always arrive before my colleagues, I like starting the day early. The Foundation is based in a high building downtown, so all of us get here by public transportation. As I arrive at the 17th floor, go straight to our office and I turn on the computer and check my email. No urgent emails, great, I can pick up the work right where I left it yesterday night. We only have three days before the presentation of conclusions, so we have to move fast.  
I'm working full gas (listening to M.I.A Paper Planes), when the Foundation employees start to arrive, as well as my colleagues. I'm pretty sure they stayed up almost all night, when I look at Sarah’s and Julien’s dark circles right below their eyes.  
\- Good morning! - I saluted them.  
\- Hi! - They answered back. - We’re going to have a cup of coffee, wanna join us? - Asked Julien.  
\- Yeah, of course!  
We greeted the Foundation's employees and got to the coffee machine, in the small food area surrounded by glass. From the point we were at, we could see the front door and the main offices, which belong to the board. All of them were occupied almost every day. Except for one, of course... I was letting my mind wander when Julien and Sarah told me that they were going downstairs to smoke a cigarette. I had no intentions to accompany them, since I don't smoke. So I just lean against the glass wall, waiting for my cappuccino to get a little cooler, looking at the front door... When I saw him. He entered the office and immediately all people stopped whatever they were doing, and went to greet him. I was having a hard time to close my mouth... He was even more handsome live than on the tv. He was wearing a white Ralph Lauren Polo, leather jacket, and jeans. Simple, neat, beautiful. ”Focus, focus... Breathe... If anyone looks at you, you will make a fool of yourself, you look like a ridiculous teen who’s seen her crush. You are a professional, take your coffee and go to your office. There’s a significant ton of work to be done...”, I said to myself.  
Uff... Safe in the quiet of the office.  
Sarah and Julien came in a little after, and all of us were working hard by now. After a while, they left for a meeting with the marketing department, and I continued working at my desk. I was completely focused on what I was doing, when someone knocked at the door.  
\- Get in, it's open. - I said, without looking up. I was expecting some documents, so I thought it was someone bringing them to me. I was preparing to say ”thank you” when...  
\- Hi! - A strong and smooth masculine voice filled the room. I knew exactly whom that voice belonged to, and I wasn't even looking at him, but my all body started to shiver with nervousness. I swallowed hard and got up, preparing to greet the amazing man that was smiling in front of me. - I’m Roger Federer! - He said. Yeah... Like I wouldn't know who you were... Like anyone in this planet wouldn't...  
\- Hello, I’m Isabella Sanchez. - I was preparing to shake his hand, since he already had is hand prepared to shake mine, and he said:  
\- Isabella? I like that name, original!  
\- Thank you, I like your name too! - The words just spilled out of my mouth, uncontrollably, but the next second I realized the stupidity I’ve said. ”I like your name too”?! Oh my god... I firmly shooked his hand but I couldn't stop thinking about what I said, and I looked at his face and he was smiling, having fun with my evident embarrassment. When my hand touched his, I felt an adrenaline discharged, his skin was smooth but at the same time strong... I was involved in that little moment when I had to push away my hand before I started sweating, and in that second, I tripped, went against the table and the unthinkable happened... The cup of cappuccino that was on the desk, fell at him, soiling the beautiful white polo. Great. Just fucking great, Isabella. Way to go!  
\- I... I’m... I’m so so sorry... - I was trying to apologize the best way I could, but there are no words to what I’ve done. I let myself be me, the clumsy Isabella, in a moment where I had to stick with my professional self.  
\- It's ok, don't worry, it happens. - He said, looking at the polo. I grabbed a few tissues from my purse and I started cleaning him, but I failed to realize that I was only doing worse, because he was getting more embarrassed.  
\- Oh! I’m sorry! - I said after my hands were all over his torso, and immediately took them away from him. Although, it got even worse, because my two colleagues entered the room in the exact time my hands were all over Roger, and they now are staring at me with a totally confused look on their faces. - I... Sorry again... - I huffed. I accidentally spilled my coffee on Mr. Federer… - I said, looking to Sarah and Julien.  
\- Eii, at least the coffee wasn't hot! - He giggled. I looked at him, and he seemed to be having fun with all my shame. God... This is NOT happening right now... - So, look, don't worry. Seriously. I'm fine. I went to your office because I was told that the external audit team was here, and I wanted to thank you guys for the work you have been doing over these past few years. You are helping a lot and we recognize it, so I thought it would be important to let you know that your efforts are being appreciated. Thank you.  
I was speechless. Literally. Sarah and Julien had their most amazed smile on their faces.  
\- Oh... We thank you! It's our job Mr. Federer, and we are delighted to help and to acknowledge that the Foundation is happy with our work.  
\- Great! So, I expect the annual audit conclusions by Friday, right? I will be attending the board meeting. See you there!  
\- Yes, of course… - I replied.  
And... He left. And my whole body was still shivering and my head was still spinning. What the hell just happened here?!?  
I explained again to my colleagues the not so amusing events, and they laughed a lot, most likely because they have never watched me lose my professional armor. And there I was, looking like a young girl, spilling drinks at the greatest tennis player of all times.  
I went to the restroom to get some water on my face and breathe a little. Roger said very clearly that he was going to the meeting, so I couldn't make a fool of myself again in front of him. I have my dignity and I wasn't going to let down the firm at his eyes, much less after what he just said.  
The day went on without any other unpleasant surprises, and I was able to finish some analysis on very important areas. When I left, by 10 pm, I was tired but happy with what we’ve accomplished today.  
When I got to the street, hit hit me again… I ruined a Roger Federer’s polo. I had to make emends. Time to go shopping! I searched the nearest Ralph Lauren store, and went straight to the beautiful white polos.  
\- Hello madam! Can I help you? - A clerk approached me.  
\- Ah, yes! I’m looking for a white polo, but there are many… I don’t know exactly what would be the best fit for the person I’m buying for.  
\- Ok, is he tall? Athletic? Or a little chubby?  
Oh no… Roger is not chubby at all… I could still feel his wide body beneath my hands. I shook my head to get away from that dangerous thought.  
\- Well, he’s 1,85cm, 85 kg… something like that. - I replied.  
\- Lovely! I think the L size will fit perfectly. This is our last model, it fits very well, I believe he will look perfect! - Oh yes… I’m sure… peRFect…  
\- Thank you! I’ll take it! - I said, thanking his help, wanting to get away from that store, wanting to get away from my own thoughts about Roger looking perfect with and without the polo… I asked as a gift and let myself out when it was done.

 

Next morning I went to Roger’s secretary and asked to drop the gift in his office, and she allowed me to do so. The day went on pretty well, we got done everything we set for that day. I dropped by the coffee machine a few times, so I could check if he was in his office, but the door remained open all day, so I figured that he never showed up. Wednesday was very similar, and I had the audit report and presentation to the Board almost done. I was in track to send the documents to the partner by Thursday 12 am, as initially defined. 

 

I smiled at the computer screen. 11:30 am and the report and presentation were ready. Before I could click in the “send” button, my phone ringed:  
\- Hello Thomas! - I greeted the partner in charge of the Foundation.  
\- Hi Isabella! How’s everything doing?  
\- Fine! I am sending the report and the presentation right now, so you can review them, as we agreed. Everything will be ready for tomorrow.  
\- Great! I’ll review them right away. But there’s another thing, I am calling as well, to tell you that I won’t be able to attend the meeting tomorrow. My daughter is sick and I have to stay with her tomorrow, since my wife stayed today. Anyway, you are the manager in charge of Roger Federer Foundation for three years now, I don’t think you really need my help at that meeting.  
\- But… Thomas… We always went together… But, of course, if Annie is hill, you should definitely stay with her! I wish her to get well soon! But I mean… I’m… - I started to get stuck…  
\- Don’t worry, Isabella! You will do fine! I’m sure! You know more about the Foundation than I do! You have been doing an excellent job, the meeting will be a success! I’m counting on it!  
\- I won’t let you down. - I managed to say.  
\- I Know you won’t. - Thomas replied, as he hung up the phone.  
Great. I will be alone tomorrow at the Board meeting. The only meeting in three whole years that Roger will attend. And I will be there, trying to be as professional as I can be, with my youth crush siting in the same room. This just got harder than I thought…

The afternoon went by and Thomas sent me an email, letting me know that he loved the presentation and the report, so everything was set for tomorrow. I dismiss the team and allowed myself to go home a little earlier, so I could prepare myself properly for tomorrow’s agenda.  
I took a long bath and didn’t notice falling asleep in the bathtub. 

Friday. I have the presentation and all the numbers in my head, I read the slides over and over, I’m confident that I am well prepared and ready. I just have to be calm, don’t spill coffee on anybody and, if possible, don’t look at Roger. If I do this, I will be just fine.  
I put on my best professional dress, a black dress that stays slightly above the knees, and red high heels, combined with red lipstick, the Mac’s “ruby woo” that I so love.  
I arrive early, as usual, and read the slides one more time. I was taking more notes when the office phone ringed:  
\- Hello miss Sanchez! I have to deliver you a message. - It was Roger’s secretary. - Mr. Federer asked for you yesterday, but you and your team had already left. He asked if you could go to his office.  
\- Right now? - My heart started to beat faster.  
\- Yes, if you can.  
\- Sure… I will… Thank you. - I hung up and took a deep breath. My colleagues looked at me, wondering why I was acting like that. I got up without saying anything and went straight to Roger’s office. I couldn’t take the risk of my courage and preparation going to the toilet.  
I knocked at the door, that was slightly open.  
Yes, come in! - Roger answered. -Oh, Hi Isabella! How are you? - He was writing something on the computer, but when he saw me, as a gentleman that he is, he got up from his chair and held out his hand to me. We shook hands as I was trying to hide my nervousness for being in his office, moments before the important meeting. The sexy swiss accent was bewildering me.  
\- I’m fine, thank you… Mrs. Schultz said you wanted to talk to me…?  
\- Oh, yes! - He was smiling gently, looking straight into my eyes, and I was looking at his. - Do you wanna tell me why I found a white Ralph Lauren polo in my desk yesterday? Or I’ll just assume that you don’t have anything to do with that? - He laughed.  
\- I… Well, after what I did, I thought it would be only fair to repair the damage I caused you, so it was the least I could do. I don’t know if the polo is the exact same model as the other one, but… I hope it can be to your liking. - And I swallowed hard. He was still looking at me, with a funny expression on his face.  
\- It is a really nice gesture, and I appreciate it dearly, but you shouldn’t be spending money on me. Really. It was an accident! - Roger said, with a more decided voice.  
\- I strongly disagree. I caused you a prejudice, so it is my duty to reimburse you. - I replied, even more firmly. He gave a laugh.  
\- You really are a stubborn external auditor. I guess I’m gonna letting you win this one. Thank you. It was very nice of you. - I smiled at him and was preparing to leave the room… - Isabella? - Roger called.  
\- Yes? - I turned back to face him.  
\- Don’t bring coffee to the meeting. - I couldn’t avoid laughing out loud. 

 

All of the members of Roger Federer Foundation were waiting to greet me. I smiled and greeted each one of them, but when it was Roger’s turn, I couldn’t move.  
\- Nice to see you again, Isabella! - He took my hand and gently shook. Great. Awesome, Isabella.  
When everyone was already seated, I started my presentation:  
\- First of all, I would like to congratulate all of you for the fantastic work that Roger Federer Foundation is been doing since it has born. Every year, the Foundation reaches more and more children, and the numbers show exactly that. This year, the Foundation’s revenues increased 42% when compared to last year’s, due mainly to the two matches for Africa conducted in Seattle and here in Zurich…  
After I spoke for two long hours, my presentation had come to an end, and one by one, all the board members started to get up and clap. OH MY GOD!! This is too good to be true! They loved the presentation! I have no words to explain how proud I am of myself and my team right now. It’s almost unbelievable!  
Roger has the most beautiful smile on his face and I think my world started to spin a little bit slower… The board members were congratulating me, but all I could see was Roger. And he was starring at me too… It was quite a surreal moment, but it was happening.  
When everyone else had left the room, I went to my computer to pick it up, but Roger was still there.  
\- I have to say I’m impressed. I attended some meetings with Thomas, some years ago, you weren’t on the audit team by then. But your presentation… I really enjoyed it. Thank you. - He said sincerely and I felt that he meant every word. I think I was never more proud of myself. The air in the room was getting thick, since I noticed more than once, Roger looking at my legs… Well… He is a man… And I do have nice legs. But I needed to get my mind away of those thoughts.  
\- I’m the one who has to say thank you… - It’s always good to take thinks to the professional side. - As an auditor and as a citizen of the world. Your foundation is doing a great job and…  
\- I’m sorry Mr. Federer, but Mr. Severin Luthi is longing to talk to you! - Mrs. Schultz entered the room with a sense of urgency in her voice.  
\- Ok, tell him I will get his call in a moment. - Roger said to Mrs. Schultz.  
\- Well, that’s it. Thank you. - I smiled, packed my things and left. Too much emotions for one day. I was going to finally let go all of the adrenaline.  
In the rest of the day, me and my team wrapped it up the audit, regarding procedures and other legal duties. We all ate cake, a tradition that was going on for years. In the last day of the audit, all employees and auditors join to a small and nice gathering, including cake and tea. Roger showed briefly to salute my colleagues and we just waved. After a few minutes, he left. That was it. Next year, my and my team would be back, but I had no idea if I was going to see Roger again. This meant goodbye. Time to return to my usual reality.  
Sarah and Julien left by 5 pm, their work was complete. Mine was too, to be honest, I just had to reply some emails, and I would be done. But I didn’t notice the clock ticking, and when I realized, it was 8:30 pm and I was completely alone in the building. At least I thought I was…  
I start to pick my things when I hear steps… I look at the door and there he was… Smiling… In his impeccable dark grey suit, with white shirt. Roger entered the office and I intuitively gave a step back. The idea of being alone with him in the office, was causing me shivers. Nice ones… But, still…  
\- What on earth are you still doing here at this time? - He asked, never letting the smile disappear from his face, walking towards me.  
\- Well, to be honest, I was replying some emails and I didn’t notice the hours passing by. But I’m leaving now. - I was trying hard to hide that his proximity was getting difficult for me to absorb. God, he smells too good… His presence, his smell… "Control yourself Isabella!!”, I mentally scolded myself.  
\- I’m starving. I’ve been taking phone calls all afternoon, and I didn’t have the time to take a snack. What would you say to accompany me for dinner?  
“What…?” - That was it. I was officially insane. I thought I heard Roger Federer, yes, THE Roger Federer, asking me to have a dinner with him. So, therefore, I pretended I did not hear. The room went silent for a brief moment.  
\- So…? - His eyes were inquisitive, and he took another step towards me. - Will you accept my invitation?  
\- I… I’m not sure… - That’s all I could say.  
\- Come on, I bet you’re hungry too, and I know a great place here nearby, simple, discreet. You will like it. - It was impossible to say no.  
I just nodded my head, as I gathered my stuff and we went to the elevator. We got in, and I was trying my best to look at everything else except for Roger.  
\- You do know that I don’t bite, right…? - He said with a little acidity in his tone. - Well, at least not if you don’t want me to… - He said, with a devilish smile on his face, and I looked at him completely shocked. - Oh, I’m so sorry! - He putted his hand on his face. - I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that, I guess I was trying to be funny, I’m sorry Isabella, that was totally unprofessional.  
\- It’s ok… - I said to him, after taking a deep breath.  
We got in his Mercedes Benz, parked in the garage, and he drove to the restaurant. Roger was right, the restaurant was very near the office, so the trip was quick, and I thanked God for that, since there was a great amount of awkwardness between us.  
The restaurant was not full, we entered, and immediately one waiter came in our direction.  
\- Mr. Federer! Always so nice to see you in our humble house! - He said, and I smiled condescending. That man is always going to be a star, wherever he decides to go.  
\- Set us up a quiet table, would you?  
\- Of course! - The waiter smiled again and gave us a signal to follow him.  
As a gentleman that he is, Roger insisted in pulling the chair so I could sit. We looked at the menu and we made our orders. The silence was getting harder to deal with, but Roger decided to break the ice:  
\- So, Isabella, how long are you in Switzerland?  
\- I’m here for three years now. The accent gave me up? - I blinked.  
\- No! To be honest, you don’t even have any accent, so I’m still trying to figure out where you are from. But my guess is Spain.  
\- Why? - I laughed.  
\- You know… Brunette, red lips, your surname…  
\- Yes, I’m spaniard, you got it right! Malaga, to be precise. - I laughed again. I had to be careful if I didn’t want to be an idiot, smiling like a dumbass.  
\- I know Malaga… It’s warm, sunny, mediterranean… Like Zurich! - He laughs and I do to. I always knew I loved his sense of humor.  
\- Well, sometimes we need to change some things in our life… I was needing a change, so, Switzerland seemed perfect at the time, and I’m really enjoying being here.  
\- Great! I’m glad you do!  
\- So… What do you want to talk about? I’m not an interesting conversation topic.  
\- I honestly disagree! But… We can talk about other things, if you want to. Just not tennis, please… It’s one of the things I love the most in life, obviously, but…  
\- You have enough. You’re talking about tennis almost all the time. - I smiled.  
\- Exactly. - He smiled back.  
\- It’s a deal! As long as we agree not to talk about auditing either!  
\- I definitely can agree to that! - And we toasted. I was dying to ask the question… Roger understood I wanted to ask something, so he gave me a head sign.  
\- Why are we here? Is your family not in town? I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be nosy…  
\- I understand, don’t worry, you’re not being nosy. No, they are not in town, only me. I’ve been alone in Zurich these last few days, I needed to take care of various subjects, and the Foundation was one of them. And, to answer why are we here… I’m hungry and I bet you are too! - He gigled. - But, I have to be honest, there is an hidden agenda. - His eyes were looking deep into my eyes, and I was feeling more observed in his hazel beautiful eyes… His body was leaning forward. - I want you to come work for me.  
Oh…? - That hit like a rock. How could I be so stupid?! Of course Roger Federer did not want to have a dinner with me because he enjoys my company! He has tons of people to dinner with! He’s doing business! I am luck lucky to even be here! Millions would give the world for a few moments with their idol. Sometimes I don’t know what it gets me, I swear…  
\- Yeah, some of the things I’ve been doing in Zurich, are exactly related to the new business I’m developing. And I need someone like you on my team.  
\- Well… Can you give me more details about the job?  
\- Sure. My Foundation is all about getting better education for disadvantaged children in Switzerland and southern Africa. I want to start a new Foundation that follows local entrepreneurs and helps them to achieve success and create wellness and employment in the regions they’re located. The idea is to evaluate the projects submitted to the Foundation’s funding, and give the entrepreneurs the direction and the help they need. This new Foundation will privilege ambiental sustainable projects.  
\- So, the Foundation will be something like a private equity, that provides connections, guidance, money, and takes a percentage of the company’s value, and after some time can either sell the % or not.  
\- Yes! Exactly. But, the Foundation won’t be having profit purposes, so if our projects succeed, the return would be utilized to fund more projects. - Roger was genuinely excited about this, and he was contaminating me with his enthusiasm. I realized I was smiling too, like a four year old.  
\- Wooow. The project is really awesome! I always wanted to work in something like that, but the opportunity never came up…  
\- Well, here it is. - His smile thickened. - I want to to help me by leading the investment team, deciding which projects are best fitted to the Foundation.  
\- I… It’s… unbelievable… It’s… I dare to say, my dream job! - I laughed. - But… And I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but why do you think I would be the better fit for this role? - The roles reversed and now it seems that I’m the one conducting the job interview.  
\- How do you know what is the best move all the time? I’m not a financial expert, but how do you know if you want to be in business with that person? It’s not only the numbers that have to add up. There are calculations and many other ways to find that out, that I can never possibly understand. What I do understand, is to work with people that share my values, and that have the same interests in heart. I know how committed you are to your job… - His eyes were shining and I was speechless. - I know you get things done.  
\- How…?  
\- I talked to Thomas. And your former bosses in Spain. Yeah, I already knew you were from Spain, so I cheated, but I was just trying to break the ice. - He giggled.  
\- But… When?  
\- When I came up with this project, I thought about calling Thomas, and ask about you, because everyone at the Foundation talk very highly of your work. That was way before I met you. And then I had to do some things here, and I spoke to Thomas again, and your former bosses. Actually, was the Foundation’s CFO that first pointed you when I told him I was looking for a person for this role. Your bosses just confirmed what everyone already had told me, and today’s meeting was a small sample of why other people talks only good things about you. I do trust my gut, and my gut is telling me that yes, you are the best choice for this role.  
\- I… I honestly don’t know what to say…! I’m literally without words and believe me, leaving me speechless is a very difficult thing to accomplish!  
\- I bet! - He laughed. - So, what do you say?  
\- Yes! Of course it’s a yes! - I almost jumped out of my chair, I was too excited, and I took his hand to shake, sealing the deal.  
\- Great! - Roger giggled. - But I haven’t even told you about your salary and other perks!  
\- You don’t have to. I say yes, whatever the salary is.  
\- See? I don’t have to say anything else. I told you you were the best fit. My gut is always right. - He blinked and I could swear I flushed a little. In that moment, the waiter brought the entrees, since we have already devoured the appetizers. - A toast to the newly hired!  
\- Cheers! - We toasted, the happiness was visible in my eyes. I hadn’t smile like this in a very very long time… - When do you think you need me to start?  
\- The earlier the better. But I talked to Thomas about it, and he assured me that the firm was able to release you by the end of the next month.  
\- Seriously? Why did Thomas thought I was going to say yes?  
\- I guess he knows you well!  
The food was exquisite, Roger was right, the restaurant was great.  
\- I just have one question before we sign all the paper work. - He asked, cleaning his mouth.  
\- Which is…?  
\- You do know that this job will require you to travel a lot… Both for developing countries and for tournaments, because sometimes I can’t catch up with everything, so I like to keep track of some things, and it’s very often people that work closely with me, going a few times on tour, so we can discuss some issues when I’m available between matches and trainings.  
\- Yes, I imagined that...  
\- And that’s not an issue for you…? Thomas said that your family was in Spain, but… I don’t know, will your boyfriend be ok with this new job?  
\- Oh, don’t you worry about him. - I gave a sarcastic laugh and Roger looked at me visibly confused. - His opinion is not important.  
\- What…? How can you be with someone who’s opinion you don’t value? - He was getting disappointed, maybe because he has a great support system… I close my eyes and smiled calmly:  
\- I don’t have a boyfriend, Mr. Federer. It’s just me here in Switzerland. I made some friends, but zero boyfriends. I don’t do dates. I was just being ironic.  
\- I’m sorry, I never thought… Really it’s a shock… Did the guys here in Zurich went blind? Because I find it very hard to believe that… You know… - He started the sentence very amused, and by the end of it, he was getting embarrassed, which led me to blush hard.  
\- Well, the good thing is, that neither of us have to worry about that topic! I’m totally free, no strings attached.  
\- Is that an option? - His question caught me unprepared, because I thought I closed the subject.  
\- What?  
\- I mean… You are a young successful professional, I can only imagine that you don’t have a boyfriend a while ago, because you don’t want to have one…  
\- I chose to focus in my career, I work long hours, and… I never felt ready again to start a relationship, to be honest. - I could see he swallowed hard, but I saw that he wanted to continue the conversation.  
\- Someone broke your heart… Was that the reason why you left Malaga and moved to Zurich?  
\- Not the only reason, I always wanted an international professional experience, but yes, it was one of the reasons. I had to get away. Malaga was starting to feel too small.  
\- I see… But you can’t be stuck on the past… You have to open your heart to love again. - My eyes were wide open. Was Roger Federer giving me advices on relationships?  
\- I know… - I could say. - But… I’m still not ready. Maybe I haven’t met that special someone. - I took a deep breathe and thankfully, Roger understood I didn’t want to continue talking about that subject.  
We had a delicious desert, something with white and black chocolate, Roger suggested. The invoice came in, and I was preparing my wallet to pay for my share, when Roger looked, disapproving:  
\- What do you think you’re doing?  
\- I’m going to pay for my dinner.  
\- Not in your dreams, Isabella, that I would let you do that.  
\- No, no. I don’t want to be at your expenses!  
\- It’s nothing like that! It’s a simple invitation, I invited you, so I pay for the dinner. As simple as that.  
\- I want to pay for my own dinner. - I said, convicted.  
\- Really? Really? Are we going to make a fuzz out of this? I can’t pay you a simple dinner? - He was being serious now. Maybe I should let my guard down, don’t want to upset my new boss.  
\- Sorry, I wasn’t being stubborn, I just don’t want you to think that I accepted the invitation for you to pay.  
\- I don’t think that. At all. I just think you are stubborn. - He blinked again and paid the bill. Of course it’s not a big deal for him to pay for a dinner at a restaurant like this, but I don’t want to look like I can not provide for myself, although the bill of this place represents an entire month of food expenses.  
We went back to his car, the day was long and I was exhausted, to be honest. But Roger didn’t ignite the car. I looked at him, seemingly confused, and he laughed:  
\- I don’t know where you live, so for me to drive you home, you need to tell me your address.  
\- Oh, you don’t need to give me a ride home! You can just drop me off at the office and I can catch a bus…  
\- Seriously? - He snorted. - What is wrong with you?  
\- Oh? - He caught me by surprise.  
\- Why are you so reluctant to accept any simple gesture? - He seemed tired. I didn’t want to start an argument…  
\- It’s not the point. I just don’t wanna bother you…  
\- Isabella… You’re not bothering me. Relax! But if you continue to deny every little thing, well, maybe then, I will be bothered.  
\- I’m sorry. Again. - I told him my address, it was not very far from the Foundation’s office. We got there rapidly. My house is no palace at all, is a small apartment, with one bedroom, a nice living room, kitchen and two bathrooms. Nothing like what he is certainly used to, but it was my turn to be polite.  
\- Well, here we are… My house is no luxury hotel room, but do you wanna come in? I can offer you a drink…  
\- Actually I do! - That was very unexpected. But, well… We entered, I turn on the lights and my cat Misha went to greet us. Roger played with him. I had no idea he liked cats. - I like your space! Simple, neat, cosy!  
\- Thank you! Can I get you something to drink?  
\- Yes! Gin Tonic, please.  
\- Gin Tonic for table one! - I gargled.  
As I was preparing the drinks, Roger went to the restroom. He sited on the couch, I offered him the gin, and I sited on a chair. I felt Roger looking at me, nodding his head in disapproval.  
\- There's plenty of space on the couch, I don't understand why you chose to sit in a more uncomfortable place. It is... Me? Do I make you feel uncomfortable, Isabella?  
\- No!  
\- Don't lie!  
\- It's not... I’m not lying! It's just that you are Mr. Roger Federer and... I’m nobody!  
\- You're not nobody! You are Isabella! - He snorted. - Sometimes I just get tired... - He got up. - I don't expect you to understand. And for the record, you can call me Roger. I wanted to tell you this the whole night, I was just expecting you would let your guard down but apparently that ain't happening. See, the problem is exactly that. Nobody except my family and friends let their guard down around me. And I’m done. So, Isabella, if you really want to work for me, you need to be yourself, otherwise I withdraw my offer. You inform me about your decision tomorrow. - My mouth was literally open. Did Roger Federer just lashed out in my house?! What was that? I was starting to get up, but he putted the drink down and made me a sign not to.  
\- Don't bother. I can show myself out. - And just like that, he left. And I was petrified in my living room for about ten minutes, that felt like ten years, trying to make a sense of what just happened here.


	2. Closer

It passed 11 am when my phone woke me up with the snooze of a text message. ”Unknown phone number, great. Probably some store announcing me discounts for the weekend...” I grabbed my phone, not entirely awake, and started to read the message:  
\- Hello. This is Roger Federer, I am sending you this message to apologize for last night. I was over my head and stepped out a line. I am very sorry. I’m not sorry for what I really meant, but for the way I talked to you. We’ve just met, and I shouldn't have behaved the way I did. Have a nice weekend. Best regards. P.S. - I will be waiting for your response, regarding working in my Foundation. I totally understand if, after last night, you decide to change your mind.  
Blown away. That's how I felt. Yesterday, Roger was a bit emotional, but genuine. This text was too formal, he probably regretted giving me any type of opening. I got up, needed to wash my face with cold water before I respond to that...  
\- Hello Roger. Hope you are ok. You don’t need to apologize, it's all good. My door and stock of gin tonic will always be open for my future boss. Yes, I obviously didn’t changed my mind. Working in your Foundation will be a privilege. Best regards, Isabella. P.S.- yes, I am calling you Roger from now on.  
I responded almost three hours later, I didn't want to look like a desperate. No, I wanted him to wait for what I had to say, because I can swear that Roger Federer doesn't need to wait for anything else, besides the beginning of his matches...  
Five minutes later, another text:  
\- It pleases me very much to read that! I’m sure we’ll make a great team together, Isabella. By the way, do you play tennis?  
Don't care anymore about making him wait, that went to the drain, I want to respond the text:  
\- Yes, I do, actually! I had lessons when I was younger, and every week, me and some other colleagues from my firm, usually go practice, at least twice a week. - Ok, send.  
He is answering fast...  
\- Great! I’m a bit bored in the hotel, I’m alone. Do you want to practice a little with me?  
Did Roger Federer just asked me to play tennis with him?! This ”relationship” is getting awkward by the minute. But you know what? Let me see where this goes...  
\- Yes! I would very much like to, Roger! Will you be picking me up? Or you’ll send your private driver? - Yeah, I’m going to stretch on this one.  
\- Less. Much less, Isabella. Pick you up at 4 pm.

White t-shirt, white mini skirt and a nice warm jacket, and I were ready. 4 pm, and Roger called me, so I could go meet him downstairs. British punctuality. I learned to be like that here in Zurich, we, the Spaniards, are not that good with schedules.  
I entered his car and he was smiling, and I shook his hand, although it seemed to me that he was waiting for a kiss in the cheek. I can’t do that Roger, not yet, I’m sorry.  
\- So, we are finally in first name basis, aren't we? - He was having fun.  
\- Yes, Roger, we are. I thought about what you said and you’re actually right. You hired me because you talked to people who recommended me for this job, because of who I am and what I do. I have to be professional enough to not let the fact of you being an international superstar get in the way of our professional relationship.  
\- Uau. I couldn’t say it better! - He laughed. - But I don't agree when you say I’m a superstar. I'm just a tennis player. - I rolled my eyes but I could see he was a bit relieved. I putted myself on his shoes... It must be hard when you can’t know for sure if the people around you behave like that because it's really who they are, or if it is because of who you are. And yes... He glimpsed at my legs, again...

We entered in a beautiful grass court, in a tennis complex that was almost empty. Roger greeted an employee and I could see he was eager to start playing.  
\- Here, use one of mine. - He led me a racquet. I passed my fingers through the cords and felt the perfect string, as I was thinking that never in my life I had such a great racquet on my hands. - Shall we begin? - He asked, noticing that I was distracted.  
\- Yes, sure! - I moved to the other side of the court.  
\- Let’s just warm up a little! - He slowly passed me the ball, and I responded very smoothly, I’m no tennis pro, but I think I can surprise him... During a few minutes, we were just tossing the ball around, as he finally said:  
\- Ok, enough. Let me see what you can do... - With a devious smile, and I had to swallow hard... Roger was going to humiliate me...  
He served, not as slowly as I wished, and I responded difficultly, but the ball passed the net. Roger responded, and we started a rally…  
Roger won his serve, my turn to serve, the most difficult move in tennis, and I was about to show my weakness to the best tennis player in history… great.  
\- Let me warn you that I suck at serve. - I said, as I could see him laugh.  
\- So far, you’ve been playing well, there’s no reason to be afraid, come on!  
I took a deep breath and I picked a ball, tossed it into the air and smack my racquet against it. Off course the movement was far from perfect, but the ball went to the desired spot, in the other side of the court.  
\- Good! - Roger said, as he hit the ball. I was playing well, but every time I had to serve was a sacrifice for me. Roger understood and he made a sign with his hands, so we would stop playing. - I’m going to help you! - It wouldn't matter if I’d said anything, he was decided, moving quickly next to me.  
\- So, spread your feet a bit more. Good. Now, you should take the racquet like this. - And Roger took my hand into his, and with his fingers, slowly moved my hand. He was so close to me that I could feel his breathe against my neck... Roger took my other hand, and positioned himself even more close to me. My legs were starting to fail, he was way to close, it was hard not to be intimidated but, in the other hand, it was exciting, almost... Erotic. God... With his whole body dominating mine, he tossed the ball up in the air with my hand, and forced my racquet to hit it. The serve was perfect but I couldn't move. I was ecstatic with all his proximity, with his smell and his touch... Roger was standing still either, for briefs seconds we were immovable... So, with all the courage in the world, I took a deep breath and stepped aside.  
\- Thank you! - I said, relieved for being free of his arms of sin...  
\- You’re welcome! - He responded a few seconds later, later that would it be expected. The look on his face... I dare to say, confused... And we stared at each other’s eyes for minutes, I don't know how many... We just stood there, without saying a word... As I was trying to erase what the proximity of Roger’s body next to mine made me feel...  
\- Come on, let’s continue! - He finally said, taking a deep breath.  
We continued playing but my head was far from the game… All I could think was how Roger made me feel when he was close to me. His proximity was dangerous, I knew I had to avoid it as much as I could… And I focused on the game, because I saw Roger’s bored look on his face as I was failing. Oh, but dear, at least I’m going to make you run…

\- Uffff… you were a good opponent! - He was smiling when he camThe e to shake my hand. I was a bit nervous, I guess I was anticipating that that smile was going to be my downfall…  
\- Thank you! It always hard to play against someone that is way above my level, you are… from another planet! But, I tried my best!  
\- And you did just fine! Seriously! I think you could even have won some WTA title if you have dedicated more time to tennis…  
\- Yeah, right… - I laughed. - Maybe in another life!  
Roger looked at his watch and then looked at me with a different smile. - What do you say to have dinner with me tonight? - Roger asked and there, right there, I felt the floor disappear bellow my feet.  
\- I… Don’t think we should!  
\- I’m… - He snorted. - I don’t know if I even want to know the answer, honestly! Please tell me that you have something schedule with someone… Please tell me that that’s the reason you don’t want to accept my invitation…  
\- It… it is… - I lied… And I regretted immediately.  
\- Ok… Let me drive you home, at least.  
\- Yes, thank you…

We didn’t say a word on the way to my house. I could swear he knew I was lying as he was visibly disappointed.  
\- Here we are. I hope you have a great evening. - Roger said, totally formal and not expressing anything.  
\- Thank you. I loved playing with you... It was an honor. I hope someday we can do it again...  
\- Yeah, who knows... Maybe we will. - He was distant, cold, very much different from the person I have been knowing for the past few days. But, then, I’m pretty sure it’s my fault, since I’m a terrible liar, he definitely realized it.  
\- Well, bye... - We shook hands. As I was stepping out of the car, Roger said:  
\- Isabella, I will be leaving tomorrow. I think we will see each other again by the end of next month.  
\- Ok… Have a great trip... Thank you... Again... - I said and those were the last words I said, because Roger left after that... I wanted to kill myself!! How can I be so stupid!!! Oh my God, my stupidity is limitless, I had the opportunity to have dinner again with my idol, the perfect gentleman, an opportunity many would die for, and what did I do?!? I lied to him... My future boss... Great. Just fucking great Isabella. 

 

I took a shower and as the hot water calmed my tired body, I continued to think about the mistake that I have done. That was it... I had to make amends. I probably will make a fool of myself, but at least I have to try... I took my phone and sent a text to Roger:  
”There is no other way to say this, so I’m just gonna say it. I lied to you. And I’m so so very sorry. I can't tell you enough how regretted I am. I was stupid and not being myself, as I promised you. I hope you can forgive me. If you want to accept my apologies, I can assure you that I cook the most amazing chocolate cake you can ever try. Kiss. Isabella.”

I was already dressed in my pajamas when my phone snoozed.  
“I already have your phone number, you don't need to sign the texts anymore.” OUCH... ”But regarding that chocolate cake, I am available to try it, and then, only then, I will let you know if I forgive you. And yes, of course I knew you were lying... I just don't know why you did it.”

I ran to my bedroom and chose a beautiful tight red dress. I went to the kitchen and started cooking the cake, as well as a meat lasagna, I’m pretty sure he’s hungry, and yes, the top hotels have great cuisine, but there is nothing like a home cooked meal. I had to impress, I was way too stupid lying to Roger, my future employer. And in that moment, I promised myself I was never going to lie to Roger again. Ever.

The cake was baking in the oven, after the lasagna was ready, and a bit passed 9 pm, my doorbell ringed. I didn’t have to ask, I knew it was him…  
\- Hello. Again! - I greeted Roger, but he was starring… And I couldn’t help starring back. I just love to see him in white shirt, but the smell… His smell is something I will never get tired… It’s strong, masculine, eccentric… God help me.  
\- Well… In that dress, it is going to be hard to continue to be upset with you… - His tone lowered, it was smoothing and… I don’t know, sexy?! Yes, my imagination was running wild, but I blushed with his comment.  
\- Come on in! Can I offer you something to drink?  
\- Yes, thank you. Gin tonic?  
\- Of course, right away! - I went to prepared his drink, and he said, in the living room:  
\- What are you doing? It smells great! It’s not just chocolate cake, isn’t it?  
\- No! - I arrived with his drink. - I had to make it up to you, so I also made lasagna. I don’t know if you’ve eaten…  
\- I haven’t… Uau. I have to tell you, you are really trying! - He laughed.  
\- Yes! - I laughed too. - I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to prepared the appetizers, it’s just the lasagna and the cake…  
\- And it’s great! Don’t worry! I wasn’t expecting a dinner. But yeah, I did invite you to dinner, so it’s only fair. - He laughed, and I have to admit, I just love to see him laughing, he’s so genuine, so honest… and beautiful, in his neat white shirt and Levi’s jeans… Come on Isabella! Concentrate yourself!

\- This is amazing! Probably the best lasagna I have ever tasted! - Roger said, eating his third fork.  
\- Oh, come on! I know you are a gentleman, but you don’t have to overreact! - I smiled.  
\- I’m not! Where did you learned to cook like this?  
\- This is my grandma’s recipe… She was an extraordinary chef.  
\- Was…  
\- Yes, she died last year… - I lowered my eyes to the plate.  
\- I’m sorry.  
\- Don’t worry. She had a beautiful life, was very happy… I just… Sometimes I feel regret for being far from her these past years.  
\- You still have to tell me why you decided to come to Switzerland. Because every time we talk about your family, you seem to miss them a lot. So… The whole story. Please. - His eyes were inquisitive.  
\- Well, as I told you before, I always wanted an international experience… And I had a relationship that ended very badly.  
\- Why…?  
\- I met him, he was older than me, and I… I don’t know, I guess I was surprised for having that kind of attention.  
\- I don’t believe you didn’t have the male attention you wanted! - He giggled.  
\- No, it’s not like that… He was… Different. He was enlightened, polished, handsome, and…  
\- He was a gentleman, wasn’t he?  
\- Yes… He was. And I never had a serious boyfriend until then, so when we started getting closer, I… I fell in love with him completely.  
\- What happened?  
\- Both of us had very busy lives, he worked in the same company that I still work, but in different departments, but we often had projects together. So, we used to work during the day, and at night we were going out, spending time together…. Until I found out I was pregnant… I was excited, over the moon, I was having a baby with the man I loved. But he… Well, he wasn’t that amused when I told him, to say the least. - I saw Roger grinding his teeth. I’m pretty sure his kids are the most important thing in his life.  
\- What did he do?  
\- When I told him, I immediately knew that something was wrong. His reacting was not what I was expecting. We were dating for two years, yeah, we never officialized anything, but… But instead of happy, he was furious. Told me to get an abortion, and then things went really out of control. We broke up and I found out that he was married and had two children, I was in the dark all that time, so as his wife. I told him that regardless of his opinion or his support, I was going the raise the child on my own, I was having that baby… But… - I lowered my eyes again, it was getting difficult to talk about this. - I had a spontaneous abortion. And that was it. After recovering, I knew I needed a fresh start. There was a job opening in the firm, here in Zurich, so I took it.  
\- I’m sorry… I never imagined… It must have been very hard for you. If I knew, I wouldn’t be forcing you to talk about this…  
\- Don’t worry. Three years have gone by, and I’m over him and everything related to that man. Do you believe I found another mistress? It was not only me. - I laughed. - I swear, I don’t know how he had time for the three of us! - I got another smile from Roger, and damn, I do love seeing him smile…  
\- In a way, I have to thank that horrible man… If it wasn’t for him, I never have found you to work with me, and we would never be here now… - I blushed again, I think Roger is expecting great things from me, and I’m terribly afraid of letting him down. - I’m excited about our project! - - His hazel eyes were sparkling, his enthusiasm was visible. - Can’t wait to start this with you… - I swear, when he talks like that, I think I’m going to another dimension… His voice is causing me shivers, and this is not good. I’m gonna have to calm myself to work with this man. Can’t be nervous all the time when I’m next to him. Sometimes I think he can see through me like water and he feels my nervousness and excitement… And it amuses him! He is smiling like… Like he knew the messed up effect he has on me. It’s… Grrrr!  
\- I’ll go get the cake! - I said, getting up, ending that awkward moment when Roger was looking deep in my eyes. The cake was perfect, and I was happy, at least I hadn’t fail on this. I was trying to reach the bigger plate to put the cake on, it was on the top shell, when I see Roger entering the kitchen. - What are you doing here?? You don’t need to do that, you’re my guest! - He was taking dishes to the sink.  
\- A guest that has two hands and can help! And it seems to me you that need help over there! - He giggled, seeing my failure to get the plate. And then… I don’t know if it wasn’t a big deal, or if I dreamed it… Roger leaned against me, bossy, with a clear masculinity upward on me, pressuring my whole body through the counters, while passing one hand on my arm and then to my hand, smoothly, almost… caressing it. And he had the other hand on my hip, probably to prevent me from falling, while he took the plate.  
\- Thank you! - I said, and I’m sure it sounded like a sigh.  
\- You’re welcome… - Roger responded, leaving the room. I took a deep breath, don’t quite know what happened, I may be dreaming out loud, but I think this was the most sexy interaction I have ever had… The tension was… Ok, Isabella, you’re crazy, Roger is a gentleman, and he was just helping you…

\- How long do you plan to stay there? - Roger was laughing at the kitchen door, arms crossed, looking at me, while I was observing the void.  
\- I… I was distracted!  
\- The thing is, I really wanna try… That chocolate cake. It seems really delicious… - My mouth was a bit open, that sounded too sexy, I think he purposely lowered his voice. Or maybe not. Or maybe I just went nuts, which is the most plausible option.  
\- Yes, of course… - I replied. 

The cake was great, and I saw that Roger was loving it.  
\- Another of your grandmother’s recipe?  
\- No. This one is entirely mine!  
\- Great! I have to say I’m impressed, I never thought about you as a good cooker, I have to admit! - Roger laughed.  
\- Oh, why not? - I laughed too. No one thinks of me as a person that cooks.  
\- Because… You know! - He giggled.  
\- No, I don’t! - We were having fun.  
\- You are a beautiful business young woman, that lives alone with a cat! I mean, come on!  
\- Ooooohhh! Now, I’m going to turn out in an old cat lady, without anyone to cook for, is that what you think?? - I was ready to keep joking.  
\- No, no, that’s not what I said! - Roger lifted his hands in defense. - I just didn’t figure that you loved cooking, just that! I don’t cook, I only eat! - We couldn’t stop smiling.  
\- Ok, ok, I’ll give you a break. Can you fry an egg?  
\- Nope.  
\- Seriously?! - I was chocked.  
\- Yes! I don’t know what is going to happen to me if one day I end up alone!  
\- Yeah yeah, poor Roger Federer, with no one to cook for him! You know there’s is always take out food!  
\- Yes! I do know how to call take out, so I probably won’t starve. - He is so handsome without all the frenesim around him, he’s so… him. - Do you cook for yourself?  
\- Rarely. I normally cook when I have guests…  
\- And… Do you have many guests?  
\- No… The only visitors I have is the cable tv guys, and some other service providers! I’m too boring! - I said, laughing.  
\- I don’t think you’re boring at all… - Roger was looking into my eyes again, and that, I don’t know why, is too uncomfortable.  
\- Oh, you have a little bit of cake here, in the corner of your mouth. - I pointed.  
\- Where? - Roger tried to clean with a napkin, but he wasn’t having success.  
\- Here, let me… - And without thinking, I went to his side, took the napkin from his hands and cleaned him… We were too close now, too close for my taste, I shouldn’t have done this, but Roger got closer to me, we were looking in each other’s eyes, no-one of us were laughing now… Only a weird tension between us, a willing to… I looked at his lips, his perfectly draw lips, I could see they were moister, sexy as hell… And when I looked at his eyes again, I saw that Roger was looking at my lips, and then my cleavage… As he was, sometimes, during the evening. I thought about breathing, but that was impossible. The air was thick in the room, right now I’m sure that I’m not dreaming and our tension is over the roof… And Roger caress my face with one hand, passing to my neck, involving his fingers in my hair, pulling me even more close to him, our lips were now so so near, I was dying to kiss him, I knew for sure he wanted that too, all I could think was how much I wanted to kiss those soft lips, my eyes were closed by now, we were going to…  
\- I’m sorry!! - That’s all I could say as I got up and ran to the bathroom. I’m sorry Roger. I can’t do this. Not to you, and specially not to me. I refuse to fall again for another unavailable man. He was in silence for a while… Then I heard him knocking at the bathroom’s door.  
\- Isabella… I’m… See you in April. Bye. - That’s all he said, then I heard the door closing. 

Goodbye Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for taking too long!


	3. I can’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

Four weeks passed since we last saw each other, and there’s not a day goes by without me thinking about what almost happened… Sometimes I check my phone, searching for a potential missed whatsapp, but no, Roger didn’t say a word after that night. And honestly… What was I really expecting him to tell me? I sighed, looking at one of my office windows here in the firm’s main offices in Zurich. This is my last day here, in a firm that welcomed me during these past eight years. I have mixed feelings about this. Of course I’m excited about working for Roger (and also afraid…), my career will develop tremendously, I’m heading to my dream job. But still… Eight years is a lot. And here in Zurich, I only stayed for three years, but I loved working here, and even made some friends.  
I had one last meeting with Thomas, and he hugged me and wished me good luck. All of the members of the audit department went to a great restaurant, celebrating my last day. And that was it… After lunch I delivered my computer, my phone, and went to a coffee shop. I closed my eyes, while I was listening Joss Stone’s first album (yes, I do think it’s her best album)… These moments of quiet and just the simplicity of being there, without thinking of anything… Were amazing and helped to prepare the meeting I have tomorrow with the CEO of the new Roger’s Federer Foundation - The Roger Federer Social Investment Fund. I will be in charge of the whole investment department, and we will put the terms under signed contract. 

 

I was feeling pretty confident in my black and grey dress, just a bit above the knee, the perfect fit to a business dress. Our headquarters are in the same building of the Roger Federer Foundation, but in the 18th floor. I arrived and Louis (the CEO), received me with a wide open smile and welcoming posture.  
\- Welcome Isabella! I’ve heard great things about you!  
\- Thank you! It will be a privilege to work with you! - Yes, Louis was the former CFO of the Credit Suisse, so I’m prepared to learn a lot from him. He showed me the office, some people were already working, some phones were ringing, the Foundation was starting its journey. We went to a meeting room, where I review the conditions of my contract (and they were much more appealing than what I thought they would be…), and I signed the contract. Yes, from now on, I’m officially the investment director of the RFSIF (Roger Federer Social Investment Fund). Louis was preparing to talk to me about something related to a trip, but he was interrupted by his phone ringing.  
\- Yes, we’re here. Wait, I’ll pick you up. - He was talking on the phone as I was appreciating the beautiful window view. - I’ll be right back. - Louis said.  
\- Ok! - I responded, and after he left the room, I got up to contemplate Zurich. Beautiful, sophisticated, but at the same time, old fashioned. I learned to love this city. I have to say that in the beginning it wasn’t easy… Malaga is sunny, hot, busy night and day… Zurich is cold almost everyday of the year, neat, formal… But now, I do love Zurich. The door opened and with Louis… There he was. Yes, Roger… I was petrified. I really wasn’t expecting to seeing him here!  
\- Hello Isabella! - He greeted me, with his wonderful smile, in his impeccable dark blue suit. Damn you, Roger…  
\- Hello… - I said, trying hard to look confident, when I really wasn’t.  
\- You two have met before, right? - Louis asked. Oh, we have…  
\- Yes! I hired her directly! - Roger answered, smiling.  
\- Great! Roger wanted to welcome you in your first day, we all are committed greatly to this project, and we have so many things to talk to you!  
\- Yeah! About the projects that need to be analyzed, what we want to do, our vision… - Roger said, visibly excited.

The three of us were reunited during the whole afternoon. The meeting was very productive, they put me up to speed about the ongoing projects and what are our goals to this year, and what we intend to do. I can honestly say that, for those moments, I wasn’t the crazy Roger fan, but the professional he hired to be on his team, since I dint feel nervous or intimidated. I felt great. It already passed 7 pm when we end up the meeting. All my other colleagues had already left, and Louis had to leave in a hurry, he was already late to a ballet presentation of his older daughter. And… That was it. I went back being the stupid and shy Roger Federer fan. Even my body posture changed… I need to control this, I can’t be this uncomfortable every time I’m alone in a room with him…  
\- So… - Roger was smiling. - How are you?  
\- Fine! - I masked. I was fine, but at the same time, so nervous… I didn’t want Roger to acknowledge that…  
\- I’m sorry for not saying anything else after our dinner, but to be honest, I didn’t quite know what to say…  
\- Don’t worry! It’s all good. I’m very happy about this project, and I think we can do great things! Really change people’s lives!  
\- Yes, me too! - His eyes were sparkling. - But… Can we go back to the other subject?  
\- What subject, Roger? As you well said, there is really nothing to be said… Nothing happened, everything is ok. - I turned my back on him. Can’t show him weakness.  
\- But did you wanted?  
\- Want what?  
\- For something to have happened…  
\- I… It’s late, Roger, and this was a long day. Tomorrow I will be starting to analyze the projects we have in hands…  
\- Oh, about that! I’m going to Zambia in a few days.  
\- Ok…  
\- And I want you to come with me!  
\- What? - I faced him.  
\- Yes! I believe it will be important, because I will be more focused on the Roger Federer Foundation, but we also have some projects for this new Foundation, and it will be important for you to meet the entrepreneurs, local authorities…  
\- I understand. It was always a job requirement, of course I will accompany you!  
\- Great! - He smiled, and all of my auto control goes to drain when he smiles like that. - Tomorrow I go back to Basel, but in the meantime, I will be here in fifteen days or so, for one more meeting with you before we leave.  
\- Ok, fantastic! So, see you there, then! - I was heading for the door.  
\- Have dinner with me. Please… The other subject is not closed, not for me, at least… - He was being sincere. I took a deep breathe before I answer.  
Just a dinner and we close the issue? Please?  
\- Yes…I promise.

We arrived at a beautiful (and I dare to say, expensive…) restaurant, right in the center of Zurich. The restaurant manager greeted Roger and me, and found us a private table, so that Roger wouldn’t be bothered for selfies all the time. Of course he took a bunch of them on our way to the table, and gave some autographs, always with a smile of his face, and a limitless patience. I don’t know how he does it, but it only makes me admire him more…  
\- Ufff! I think I’m done for the day! - He laughed.  
\- This restaurant seems amazing…  
\- And it is. - He smiled. - Please, don’t you worry about the check…  
\- Oh, I won’t! I plan to drink the most expensive wine they have here! - I giggled and Roger laughed.  
\- I’ll drink with you, then.  
\- It’s a deal, mister Federer. - Of course I wouldn’t do that, I’d never would.  
\- I regret not have said anything to you these past few weeks… I should have, I’m sorry. But then I returned home, and the kids, practice… And yes, like I said before, I didn’t quite know what I should have said, so I… But I didn’t want you to think badly of me after what happened…  
\- But nothing happened, Roger…  
\- Seriously? Are we here to talk, or to ignore the giant pink elephant standing next to us? - I had to stop myself from laughing, Roger was serious.  
\- Ok… - I sighed. - I don’t blame you for not saying anything. I’m not angry. And I’m sorry for have ran. That wasn’t an adult attitude.  
\- But did you really wanted to ran? - I sighed again. I was terrified of that question. I took a while to answer, but Roger wasn’t going to let this one pass.  
\- No. - Yes, I said the truth. I promised I wasn’t going to lie to Roger anymore, didn’t I?  
\- Ok! Sincerity, great! We’re getting somewhere! So, if you didn’t want to have ran, why did you? - I looked at him completely confused… Is that a real question? Are we twelve?  
\- I mean… Roger… Is that a question? What do you want me to tell you?! You’re married!! - I leaned forward, lowering my tone.  
\- That’s not the point.  
\- How come is that not the point?! Are you asking me if I would have kissed you in that moment, if you weren’t married?! Because the answer is yes! But you already know that, don’t you?  
\- I wanted to know for sure… - I closed my eyes. This is not going anywhere.  
\- Well, now you do. - The waiter brought our entrées. Roger swallowed hard, I could see. I honestly don’t know what he’s thinking right now.  
\- I hope this won’t affect our work. - He said, at last.  
\- It won’t. I assure you…  
\- It’s not you I’m worried about… - Roger responded. I’m afraid of this relationship. Roger is my boss, we cannot have an awkward vibe between us… We will spend too much time together… - I know what you’re thinking. But don’t worry, everything will be fine.  
\- Ok… Great! - We were feeling more relieved.  
\- I missed you! - He smiled. - I like our conversations!  
\- I do too. - I smiled back and we started to talk about his childhood, his tennis friends, and the rest of the dinner was peaceful and very amusing. I can even believe we can be friends. The pink elephant was finally gone.

We went back to Roger’s car, and both of us were excited about the trip to Zambia, Roger was really eager to visit the country, see how things were going with the projects the Foundation had initiated. Roger’s playlist, started to play the song “Harvest Moon”, by Neil Young, and God only knows how I love this song… I started to sing the song, forgetting where and who I was with… Roger smiled and started to sing either, and there we were… singing is his car, a simple economist, and the best tennis player in history. I’m lacking words to say how unlikely this is…  
“Because I’m still in love with you on this harvest moon…”. Perfect song, perfect moment, to end this perfect evening…  
We arrived, Roger got out of the car to open the door for me, and gave me his hand to help me getting out. The perfect Swiss gentleman.  
\- Thank you - I said, sincerely. - It was an extraordinary evening.  
\- Let me walk you to your door. - Roger went after me, I wasn’t going to invite him to enter, not today… This was the very best ending for the evening, let’s not ruin this…  
\- So… See you in a few weeks, right? - I smiled, the street chandelier and the moon were lightening his beautiful hazel eyes… The world could stop right now, just to give me some more seconds to look at this man… And I think the universe heard my request, since Roger was taking too long to answer… He was doing that again, looking deep in my eyes, making me feel… How can I explain… making me feel wanted, in spite of me knowing that wasn’t that at all.  
\- Yes. “I wanna see you dance again”, - Roger said, quoting the song, smiling, - Isabella, dance with me!  
\- What?! Here??  
\- Yes! - He giggled. - Come on! - He took my arms without notice, putting one hand on my back, and started to lead. I let myself go, Roger was having so much fun, I wasn’t going to let him dance by himself. “Let’s go dancing in our minds… - He started to sing again. “We know where the music’s playing, let’s go out and feel the night… Because I’m still in love with you, I wanna see you dance again, because I’m still in love with you, on this harvest moon…”. We were laughing, if anyone would see us, probably think we were crazy…  
\- Ok, that’s enough, it’s late! - I said, still in his arms, still smiling.  
\- Yes, I should go… - He said, without taking his arms of me.  
\- Thank you again for today. - I said, expecting he would freed me, but that didn’t happen.  
\- Bye, beautiful Isabella… - He said in a breath… All I ever wanted in that moment was to kiss him, to take those soft and beautiful lips without notice, I wanted to let him know how much I desire him as man… But I didn’t do such thing. I stood still, but Roger got closer to me, what the hell was he thinking?! You can’t play with a woman like that, Roger, it’s not fair… His arms grabbed me closer, and there we were again, lips almost glued, breathing against each other… What should I do?! Run? Or go ahead to this amazing brunette piece of sin? But Roger took that decision for me, as he gave me a kiss on the cheek, almost in the corner of my lips… But a kiss… I’m pretty sure I’m not dreaming! He gave me a slow and moister kiss, with his tongue, almost like he was showing me what he intended to do with my mouth… He did that while he was holding me, and thank God he was, otherwise I would fell on my knees… The shivers, the electricity, the hard on that this kiss gave me was unreal… I’ve never felt this way due to a kiss on the cheek… Yes, the sexiest kiss on the cheek ever… And Roger… Roger knew exactly what he was doing, because after that, he let me go and walked away without saying anything else, with a weird smile on his face. And I stood there, by the door, seeing his car go away, processing what just have happened…  
I went home, still shaken, and decided to send a text to my best friend, Inez:  
I’m in trouble, need to talk to you.  
Her response was fast:  
\- What happened?  
\- I think I’m falling for someone...  
\- FINALLY!! You don't know how much I wanted to hear those words! Tomorrow you will tell me all about it, how you two met, etc etc, but right now, just tell me who’s the lucky guy.  
\- You wouldn't believe if I told you...  
\- Come on!! I’m already dying of curiosity up here!!  
\- Please don't judge me... Not right now...  
\- Isabella!! Tell me!! Who is it?!  
\- My boss...  
\- Thomas?!?! He’s like... I mean... He’s old enough to be your father but... You know I support you no matter what. Wait, isn't he married?!  
\- Nooooooooo! I was going to start today at my new job, remember??  
\- Oh yes! Sorry! So, who is it? The CEO? Isn't he older as well? I’m confused...  
\- You should be. I’m confused either.  
\- Come on Isa, tell me!!  
\- I already told you...  
\- Yeah, yeah, your boss, I get it... No... Oh no... You’re joking, right? Can't be who I think it is?!?!?  
\- Yes. It's him...  
\- Oh no, Isa, please tell me that you are joking... That is a HUGE MISTAKE, A HUGE MESS UP! Even for you!  
\- And you think I don't know that?!  
\- Get away from that man. Immediately.  
\- I’m not going to see him in a while. Maybe the infatuation goes away.  
\- I’m gonna pray for that. You should do that too. That is way beyond your worse mistakes. Talk to you tomorrow, Jorge is calling me.  
\- Kiss, baby.  
\- Kiss!

Inez was, as she always is, absolutely right. This is too messed up, even for me. The best thing to do is to focus on the job and forget what happened. Yes. That's it.

 

And I was doing just fine, until Louis told me that Roger would be in town the day after tomorrow, for our meeting, to prepare the trip to Zambia. My work was going awesome, I absolutely love what I’m doing, this is definitely my dream job. But when the he confirmed the meeting, I started to shake with nervousness. I have to protect myself, I can't start to sweat every time we schedule a meeting... This stupid teen crush can't affect my job.  
I left the office, totally decided. Went to shopping, I needed my stress to go away, and shopping is definitely the best way to do it. I bought some beautiful dresses, and some casual clothes for the trip to Zambia. Nothing fancy, some jeans, t-shirts and tops.  
When the spree ended, I was feeling much better. Thank God for shopping. 

 

9 am sharp. He never gets late, and today was no exception, Roger walked into the meeting room at the schedule, with that smile that can make me do the craziest things...  
\- Hello, Isabella! How are you? - There he was, smiling and treating me like never ever happened. I was decided to play that game...  
\- Hello, Roger. Fine, and you? I prepared us a presentation to go over some issues before our trip. - I step aside and turned the power point. Yes! My strategy is being successful, because Roger does seem confused. I think he thought we were going to chat about our last dinner, or something else, but I’m doing exactly what I need to do, which is focus on my job. Is what he is paying me to do, so it's only fair.  
\- Ok... - He said, hesitating.  
I spoke for two hours and after that, me and Roger discussed some issues. The meeting was productive, I was prepared to call it for the morning. 

\- So, can we have lunch? - Roger asked. - We won’t be alone! - He laughed. - Stan is going to meet me for lunch, and he is dying to meet you, so...  
\- Stan..? As in Stan the Man?! - my eyes ere wide open.  
\- Yes! Of course! - Roger laughed again. Why would Stan want to me meet me?!  
\- I spoke highly of you, he wants to join us for lunch and ask you some questions about an audit he had, if that’s ok with you. - I seriously think Roger has the ability to read my mind...  
\- Oh, sure, I don't mind at all! I would love to, it's an honour!  
\- Great! Shall we? - The gentleman Roger Federer was holding the door for me.

We arrived at the restaurant and went to our table, Stan was already there, and first he greeted Roger enthusiastically.  
\-- Hi! You must be Isabella, am I right? - Stand asked me.  
\-- Yes! It's a pleasure to meet you mister Wawrinka! - we shook hands.  
\-- What?! Haven't you teach anything to this girl, Roger?! - He blinked at the brunette swiss. - You can call me Stan! Or, The Man, if you prefer! - We all laughed. His sense of humor is legendary.  
\-- I understand you have some questions? - I asked Stand.  
\-- Yes! I would very much appreciate if you could help me... - Stan asked about some aspects about the audit made to his Foundation, and fortunately I was able to help. The questions were not difficult to resolve. After that, we all chat a little about their early years in tennis. However the conversation was great, some of us had office work to do...

\-- So, it was really nice to meet you! - Stan gave me two kisses on the cheeks.  
\-- It was an honor for me, glad I could help! - I responded.  
\-- Please let me know how I can repay you!  
\-- Are you joking right? - I said.  
\-- Of course not! - Said Stan. - You provided me a service, helped me with some questions and I want to make it up to you!  
\-- No need! Seriously! - I insisted.  
\-- Isabella, no, I’m afraid I have to insist more! - Stan was decided to not let this go, so I gave up.  
\-- Ok, ok, let’s make a deal, shall we? - I proposed, smiling. - If you play Wimbledon this year, can you get me a ticket for one session? I never went to a grand slam and Wimbledon...  
\-- It's a deal! - Stan responded, smiling.  
\-- Ok! Thank you! - I cannot believe I'm going to Wimbledon to see Stan Wawrinka play... It's almost too good to be true!  
\-- Guys, see you again soon. Isabella, a real pleasure to meet you. - And Stand gave me a kiss on my hand. - Roger, thanks pall. And you were right by the way... Isabella is amazing... Smart and beautiful. - Stan blinked.  
That sentence made me blush hard! I can't believe he said that! But, ok, I think he's probably making fun of Roger, since he was as quiet as I was.  
Both of us went to Roger’s car, so he could drive me back to the Foundation’s office, and he never said a word after what Stan has said. He seems upset...  
\-- I can see you are upset... I’m sorry, if I said something I shouldn't...  
He snorted.  
\-- It's not about what you said, but more about what you haven't said.  
I definitely did not understand... What the hell was Roger talking about?! He saw the confused look on my face, and decided to explain, as he had parked the car.  
\-- See, if you wanted to go to Wimbledon, you could have said so! You do know that I’m going to play Wimbledon and you work for me! You have access to all tennis courts you want if I’m on the tournament!  
\-- I’m... I’m sorry, Roger, I didn't want to seem like I don't appreciate your kindness, not at all! I just didn't want Stan to pay me anything, so that's what I thought at the moment!  
Roger took a deep breathe and stayed silent for a few seconds.  
\-- Ok. Next time, if you want to go to some tournament, please ask me first.  
\-- I will. I was preparing to leave his car.  
\-- Isabella, one more thing, I’m going to pick you up at 6pm, we have an appointment.  
I stopped right there. What appointment?!  
\-- Ok. See you later... - That’s all I could say.

The afternoon went by, with an unexpected surprise, in spite of me looking at my watch every thirty minutes, since I didn't want to be late for the mysterious appointment. 

 

6pm and my phone ringed.  
\-- Hello Isabella, please come down.  
Ok, Roger is being too secretive about this, I just hope to be well dressed for the occasion, I don't think I have the time to stop by my house and change...  
When I arrive at his car... I swallowed hard when I saw Roger wearing his tennis clothes... What was going to be the appointment?!  
\-- Well... Where are we going? - I asked, trying to understand the obvious.  
\-- I think it's pretty obvious, don't you? We are going to play some tennis, Isabella!  
\-- You could have said so, I didn't come prepared... Can we stop by my house?  
\-- Yes, I could have said so, but isn't it more exciting when we don't say anything? Am I right, Isabella? And don't you worry about the clothes, I brought some for you.  
\-- Ok, I can see you’re still upset. - Roger was heading for the tennis complex we were last time.  
\-- Yes, thank you, Isabella, for the brilliant observation, that's exactly why I need to play some tennis.  
\-- Ok, Roger. - I just wanted to end that stupid conversation. I crossed my arms and we didn't say anything until we arrived at the tennis compound. 

 

The skirt that Roger gave me was way too short, I don't even know how if I’m gonna be able to play with this... And my suspicions were right... When I got to the court, I felt totally intimidated by the way Roger looked at me... I thought I would be out of air...

\-- Let's go! - He finally said, and I follow his lead, I didn't want to talk about anything at all, I just wanted to play and be over with this.  
Roger served and we started to play. I could see he was eager to discharge everything on tennis, he was going to humiliate me... And that's exactly what happened. Roger was playing at very high level, I was having a hard time trying to keep up with his insane pace, but Roger was on fire. I could see every piece of his body exalting, the energy surrounding his moves.  
My turn to serve again... The most difficult move on tennis.  
I was serving but Roger’s responses were very hard to keep up...  
\-- I’m going there. - Roger said, and I knew I had no choice.  
Roger came to me with decided and powerful strides, without taking his eyes off me even for a second, and I felt even more intimidated.  
\-- Look, - Roger stopped by my side and took one ball in his hands, and gave it to me. -  
First, you have to throw the ball up in the air, slightly ahead of you. - And without notice, took my arm to throw the ball. We threw it a few of times, just enough for me to do it the right way.  
\-- Good. Try to serve now, don't forget to put your arm back, so you can hit the ball harder, in it's higher point.  
I did exactly what Roger said, and though the service wasn't bad, it was not perfect.  
\--Let’s go. - Said Roger, as he took my arms, and glued his body to mine, totally overbearing, and I felt his smell evolving me, disturbing my thoughts... His body was dominating mine, and if it wasn't enough, Roger tightened my arms so he could print more strength and speed to my movements. Dominated by him, I could serve, and now, yes, the serve was... Perfect.  
I was having a hard time to breathe, his body was still over mine, and all I want is to run away before I do something stupid... But Roger was aloof of my thoughts, he wasn't letting me go... No. He putted his hands on my hips, and whispered in my ear:  
\-- Why do I make you feel uncomfortable, Isabella?  
\-- You don't... I just... Not used to somebody that near me. - I sighed.  
\-- Somebody... That makes you feel that uncomfortable, isn't it?- He was grabbing me, passing his hands over my body, making me feel the most indecent sensations... I felt the humidity invading my underpants, my body responding to his, a fever inside of me I didn't know I could even be able to feel...  
\-- Roger, don't... - That’s all I could say.  
\-- Why? I’m not stupid Isabella... I know... - He was talking in my ear and his heavy breathing was like an avalanche for me, my breathing was equally unbalanced, my heart almost jumping out of my mouth... As Roger pulled my body even closer, rubbing himself on me, making me feel... The beginning of his erection under his shorts... He rubbed once more and for my undoing, my body responded to his, as I sighed and inclined my behind to him, wanting to feel him wanting his touch, the warmth of his body, his smell... Right now, I want to feel every piece of him on me... Oh God... I shouldn't be doing this. At all...  
And when I thought I would be out of air, he turned my body to his front, took my face in his hands and forced his soft and warm lips against mine. With his movement, he forced me to open my mouth for him, and our tongues met in the most passioned kiss I could ever had. Roger forced me against the wall behind us, and I was aloof is the world outside, I was totally immersed in this moment, feeling the sensations I thought I could never feel... I felt Roger losing his control when his hands were all over my body, my hands on his soft hair, and he pressured himself even more against me, his latent erection, that made me sigh in his mouth... And I knew this made him feel more excited, since he took my arms and restrained them above my head, moaning in my mouth, taking away from me every little piece of good sense. I was feeling his erection getting harder by the second, Roger made sure to show me that, pressuring himself against my lower parts... And I sighed over and over again in his kiss, and this was just exciting him more and more, because he started to rip my shirt... And a little moment of clarity invaded my thoughts, giving me the strength I needed to end that sensual assault... I stopped our kiss, trying to find the air, pushing him away with my hands. We were looking in each other eyes, and Roger was now confused.  
\-- I’m sorry... This should never have happened, I can’t, I’m sorry... - I said, observing his totally lost expression.  
\-- Isabella, please...  
\-- No. I can't... Goodbye Roger.  
And with that said, I ran away from that court, as fast as I could.


End file.
